Hello, Kitty
by celticsketches
Summary: A series of very M rated one-shots featuring everyone's favorite diner guy and coffee addict. Some are episode based, but most are not. Story is updated when inspiration hits :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is a quick and dirty one shot taking place during That Damn Donna Reed. This is my little what if of what would have happened if Luke and Lorelai had kissed while they were hiding in the diner. I'd love to hear thoughts on this, but go easy on me as this is actually my first attempt at writing smut. Also, fair warning, this is pretty much just pure smut, theres shockingly little plot. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

It wasn't until he caught a whiff of her fruity smelling shampoo that he realized how close he was crouched next to her. His senses were suddenly overwhelmed by her closeness; her scent was intoxicating and he swore he could feel the heat radiating from her body. He turned his head and gazed at her profile, caught up in the beauty before him.

"Thanks," he managed to whisper.

She gave a throaty chuckle and responded, "You're welcome."

She turned her head to look at him and was met with his icy blue eyes staring at her. Her chuckle died off at the intensity of his gaze. Before she knew what was happening, his lips were pressed against hers. Her eyes slid shut and she moaned at the sensation of his soft lips against hers. She gasped as he reared back from her and broke the kiss. Her eyes popped open to see his face frozen in shock before he hastily clambered to his feet.

"I...I'm sorry," he managed to stutter. "I don't know what came over me that was completely inappropriate."

She pressed her fingers to her lips and watched in confusion as he started pacing the diner. Her lips tingled from the kiss and she felt a knot forming deep inside her.

"Luke," she whispered.

He continued pacing the diner as if he didn't hear her. Lorelai slowly got to her feet and made her way over to wear he was pacing. Gently, she reached her hand out and grabbed onto his bicep. He froze when he felt her light touch on his arm and he whirled to face her.

She looked at him with a crooked smile and said softly, "Hey sailor. If you aren't careful you'll wear a hole in the floor."

He stood frozen in place, carefully averting his eyes from her. Lorelai frowned and reached a hand out to gently stoke his cheek. His whiskers felt rough against her soft skin. Taking his face in her hands, she leaned forward and captured his lips in a gentle kiss. Luke broke the kiss and pulled back, looking her questioningly in the eyes.

"Are you sure you want this?" He asked finally,

"Yes," was her simple, whispered response.

Grabbing his hand, she led him behind the curtain, up the stairs, and into his apartment. She paused just across the threshold and turned to face him.

She stepped closer and once again pulled him in for a kiss. This time, Luke met her kiss with enthusiasm. He pulled her body close to his and wrapped his arms around her. He swiped his tongue along her bottom lip in a silent invitation for more. She opened her mouth for him, inviting his tongue into her mouth. They kissed heatedly before Luke broke away, panting. Slowly, he walked her backwards toward the bed where she fell with a sudden plop as the back of her legs hit the edge. She let out a sudden giggle and she collapsed backwards. The sight of her laying sprawled out on his bed with her hair fanned out wildly around her caused his pants to grow painfully tight. She wiggled backwards until she was laying fully on his bed, her head on the pillow.

He followed her down onto the tiny bed and hovered over her as she lay prone. Slowly, he began lifting her shirt, pressing kisses to each inch of silky skin that was revealed. As he made his way up her stomach and toward her breasts, he could feel her quivering underneath him. Gently, his fingers traveled along the planes of her flat stomach and came to rest on her breasts. She arched her back off the bed and pressed her chest into his hands. A moan slipped out of her mouth and she trembled with anticipation.

Luke leaned down to capture her mouth in a searing kiss, while his hands squeezed her gently. Tearing himself away from her mouth, he sat back and slowly lifted her shirt higher to reveal her bra.

In a sudden moment of self consciousness, Lorelai crossed her arms over her chest. Looking away from him, she blushed and whispered, "I know they are a little small...I'm sorry."

Luke grabbed her arms and gently lowered them to her sides. Leaning over, he placed a kiss on each satin encased nipple.

"You're perfect, Lorelai. Just perfect," he whispered.

Lorelai leaned up slightly and unclasped her bra and pulled it from her body. Dropping it over the edge of the bed, she leaned back into the pillows, smiling shyly up at Luke.

Luke gulped and took in the sight of her bare breasts for the first time. Her milky white skin perfectly offset her rosy nipples, which were furled into tight peaks. Looking down at her, he was struck by her beauty. Her curly hair lay fanned against the pillow and her piercing blue eyes stared trustingly up at him.

Gently, he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss, skimming his hand up her sides and bringing them up to tweak her nipples. She gasped at the sensation and pressed her breasts more firmly into his hands.

Smiling, he leaned down and swirled his tongue around her nipple. Lorelai moaned at the feeling of his wet tongue caressing her nipple and felt a jolt of pleasure race down her body. Unconsciously, she thrust her hips, desperate to relieve some of the tension coiled inside her.

Luke continued circling her nipple with his tongue, every once in a while alternating to give the other one the same delectable treatment. Lorelai moaned wantonly beneath him.

"I want you," she whispered breathily into his ear.

"Patience," he replied with a smirk.

Ever so slowly, he walked his fingers down her body, causing her to shiver in anticipation. Finally, he reached the button of her jeans and carefully pushed the button from the hole. Slowly, he lowered the zipper and began to ease the jeans over her hips and down her legs. Lorelai raised her lower body slightly in order to allow him to remove her jeans completely.

Luke ran his hands up and down her legs, reveling in the silky feel of her skin. Sliding his hands higher, he followed with his body until he was face to face with her panties.

"Hello, kitty," he said throatily as he came face to face with the cartoon cat motif on the front of her hot pink panties.

Lorelai blushed and looked away, "I wasn't intending anyone else to see my underwear tonight."

Luke have a chuckle and said quietly, "I wouldn't expect anything less from you. I didn't know I would find panties with cartoon characters on them so sexy."

He looked down at her with a smoldering intensity and Lorelai looped her arms around his neck and brought him close for another searing kiss.

"You have entirely too many clothes on," she breathed as she ran her fingers along his flannel encased arms.

Luke rose from the bed and stood to begin removing his clothes. Lorelai clambered to her knees and reached out to begin removing his shirt. She kneeled on the bed in front of him, clad only in her panties as she slowly eased each button through its hole. Painstakingly, she slipped it from his arms leaving him standing in front of her in his t-shirt and jeans.

Lorelai gulped as she saw the outline of his abs through the t-shirt that clung snugly to his body. Reaching her hands out, she ran them up his firm stomach.

"Why Mr. Danes, I had no idea what was hiding under that flannel," she said saucily with a large grin.

Grasping the tail of his t-shirt, she slowly raised it and couldn't help but lick her lips as she gazed at his toned figure. Gulping, she raised her eyes to see him staring down at her and her movements faltered at the look he was giving her.

Luke smirked and grasped his t-shirt in his own hands and finally pulled it off his body. Dropping his hands to his belt, he began undoing it. The jangle of metal jolted Lorelai from her reverie and she reached a hand out to pause his movements.

"Let me," she whispered.

Slowly, she unbuckled his belt and pulled it through the belt loops. With trembling fingers, she reached out and undid the button in his jeans. She eased the zipper down and began pulling his jeans down his legs. Luke reached down and pulled off his sneakers, then stepped out of his jeans. Moving back towards the bed, he bade Lorelai to lay down again,

Lorelai slumped back onto the pillows, gazing up at him with wide eyes as he hovered over her in nothing but his boxers. He lay down next to her on his side and propped his head on his elbow. Reaching his other hand out, he gently ran it down her body.

Her breath hitched as he moved closer to his target. Luke leaned over and began kissing her. All the while his hand was tracing teasing patterns on her stomach and she moaned into his mouth as his hand grew tantalizingly close to her center.

She gasped as his hand made contact over her panties, brushing teasingly along the surface. Desire pooled within her and she thrust her body up, desperate for contact.

"Do you like that?" He whispered into her ear.

Lorelai could only moan in response.

"Please Luke, she begged,

Luke grinned down at her, unable to believe Lorelai Gilmore was laying under him almost completely naked. Never in his wildest dreams did he think this moment would ever happen.

Ever so slowly, he slipped his hand into the front of her panties and was met with silky smooth skin.

"You are full of surprises," he growled into her ear and his fingers ran through her folds teasingly,

He caressed her lightly, covering his fingers in her juices. Slowly, his middle finger circled her entrance teasingly before he moved to circle her clit.

As his hands glided through her slippery folds, Lorelai couldn't help but moan and begin thrusting her hips. Luke watched her face as he teased her. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her breath came in little pants.

Huskily, he whispered in her ear, "Take these off."

Lorelai's eyes slid open and she looked at him through a haze of desire. Grasping her panties, she pulled them down her legs and dropped them on the floor. Now she lay completely naked in front of him and she squirmed under his gaze.

"You're stunning," he said reverently.

Slowly, he moved down the bed until he lay nestled between her legs. Grasping her thighs in each hand, he gently spread them apart and looked at her most intimate spot for the first time. Gently, he took his thumbs and speed her open. His mouth watered as he took in the sight in front of him of her completely bare, her folds pink and glistening.

"Well, hello there, kitty," he purred.

Her clit peaked out tantalizingly from her folds and before he could help himself, he gently ran his tongue up her length.

She gasped in surprise as his warm tongue made contact with her aching center. Her gasp turned into a loud moan as his tongue circled her clit. Her body tensed at the sensations running through her and her breath came in soft pants.

Luke grasped her hips lightly with his hands, holding her body steady as she ground herself into him. His tongue probed her entrance before he moved up and gently suckled her clit. Softly, he teased her opening with his middle finger before slowly sinking it inside her.

Now it was his turn to groan at the heat that enveloped his finger. She was warm and wet as he gently began moving it in and out of her. As her moans became louder, he gently inserted a second finger, continuing to thrust. His tongue continued to circle her clit relentlessly as she moaned and writhed in front of him. Curling his fingers inside her slightly, he searched for the textured spot inside her. When his fingers made contact, he gently massaged the area. He knew he was on the right track when her whole body tensed and she moaned loudly. Grinning to himself, he continued to massage her with his fingers while his tongue worked her clit.

Lorelai's mind was blank as her body thrummed with pleasure. She ground herself shamelessly on his mouth and fingers, chasing the feeling coiled tightly inside her. As she felt his fingers curl inside her, her whole body stiffened. Gasping for breath, her whole body shook as the pleasure threatened to overwhelm her. Her orgasm ripped through her, leaving her breathless and shaking. Her thighs trembled as Luke massaged her down from her high. She whimpered as he continued gently circling her sensitive clit with his tongue. She slumped back motionless onto the pillow, her limbs feeling like lead. She felt Luke's fingers slip from inside her as he placed a series of light kisses to the inside of her thigh.

He moved to hover over her and stared down at her. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked at him through heavily lidded eyes. Leaning down, he kissed her gently, his tongue seeking entrance to her mouth. She moaned softly at the taste of herself on his lips and their tongues battle for control.

They kissed heatedly for a few moments before Lorelai because aware of Luke's erection pressing insistently against her leg. Breaking off the kiss with a smile, she purred, "Well hello there Mr. Danes."

She sat up and lightly pushed him to lay down on the bed in her place. Grinning wickedly down at him from where she kneeled beside him, she said, "Its not fair that I'm the only one completely naked."

Smiling saucily at him, she looked to where his erection was straining against his boxers. Her fingers trailed slowly down his stomach and she could feel his abs quivering at her touch. Her hands grasped his boxers and she slowly began working them down over his straining erection. As his cock sprang free, she couldn't help but let out a soft moan. Luke was certainly one of the most well endowed men she had been with and her mouth watered just looking at his cock.

For his part, Luke could only gape at her, a vision of beauty as she kneeled beside him. Lorelai moved to straddle him on her hands and knees, before leaning down and capturing his lips in a kiss. They kissed slowly and all the while Luke ran his hands up and down her smooth back. Slowly, Lorelai began kissing her way down his body. She moved from his lips to his ear, running her tongue along the edge and on the sensitive spot behind his earlobe. The feeling of her warm tongue caused his cock to grow even harder, something he didn't think was possible. He gave a slight thrust with his hips and Lorelai let out a giggle.

"Easy there, stud" she said, a wide smile on her face.

She continued her meandering journey down his body, her tongue and hands seemingly everywhere. Finally, she moved to kneel between his legs. Ever so slowly, she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock. Luke groaned and it took all his willpower not to thrust into her mouth. Lorelai slowly took his length in mouth, swirling her tongue as she bobbed up and down. She grasped the base of his cock in her hand and pumped it slowly in tandem with her mouth. Luke let out a loud moan and his eyes rolled back in ecstasy as the sensation. Her other hand reached down and fondled his balls, rolling them gently in her hand. Lorelai continued to work her mouth up and down his shaft, every once in a while taking him in all the way to the base of his cock. It took every once of willpower Luke had to not thrust deeper into her mouth when she did that.

His breath began coming in soft pants as he felt his orgasm approaching,

"Lor...elai," he panted, trying to get her attention.

He looked down and was met with the vision of her piercing blue eyes staring up at him, his cock disappearing into her mouth.

"I'm close," he panted.

She released his cock with a wet pop and smiled widely at him

He groaned at the sudden lack of stimulation, but his groan turned to one of pleasure as he watched her straddle him on her hands and knees. She leaned down to kiss him, her ass in the air. He slipped his hand between them and was pleased to feel she was still soaking wet. She moaned into his mouth as his index finger swirled around her clit. His middle finger played with her opening before he slipped his finger inside her once more, lazily thrusting it in and out. Her body began to move in time with his hand as she slowly fucked his finger.

Unable to hold off on his own pleasure any longer, he slipped his finger from inside her and grasped his cock. Teasingly, he rubbed the folds of her pussy, his cock becoming slick with her juices. Slowly, he began to ease it inside her. She moaned loudly as she felt the head of his cock pop into her pussy. Taking control, she slowly impaled herself on his cock, groaning as he filled her. Once he was fully inside her, she paused for a moment to adjust to his size. She had never felt quite as deliciously full as she did with his cock inside her.

Placing her hands on his chest, she slowly began to ride him. Luke stared up at her, completely mesmerized by the beauty in front of him. Her hair fell in gentle waves around her shoulders and her breasts bounced up and down tantalizingly as she rode him. He reached up and pinched her nipples, earning himself a loud moan from Lorelai and smiled as he continued playing with them. Her breath came in short pants as she continued bouncing herself up and down his cock. His hands fell to her side and he grasped her hips, helping her lift herself up before she plunged down on him. Every few strokes, she would allow him to come close to slipping out of her before plunging all the way down to the base of his cock and holding herself there, moaning loudly at the sensation of being so completely full.

Leaning forward, she changed the angle slightly so the base of his cock stimulated her clit on each down stroke. Luke pulled her down all the way onto his chest and wrapped his arms around her body, holding her there. He bent his knees and placed his feet on the bed, allowing himself greater leverage. Holding her against him, he took control and began pounding his cock into her pussy. She slid up and down his chest with the force of his thrusts and her nipples brushed teasingly against his chest.

Lorelai moaned loudly as she felt Luke pounding into her. She whimpered as she felt another orgasm building steadily. Her nipples were hard as rocks as they brushed up against his chest and she loved the way his arms felt enveloping her.

"Luuukkeee..." She moaned loudly, overwhelmed by the pleasure he was causing her.

"Oh, I'm close," she whimpered. "Fuck me Luke, don't stop. Pease fuck me."

Panting loudly, she let out a keening cry as her orgasm engulfed her and she lay limply against Luke's chest. Her arms fell leaden to her sides and she lay there, unable to move as his cock continued pounding her. She could feel Luke's muscles quivering beneath her and she knew he was close.

"Fuck, you feel so good," he panted into her ear as she lay trembling against him.

With a final thrust, he held his cock inside her as he came, filling her with his hot seed.

They both lay there limply, Luke's cock still pulsing inside Lorelai. Luke ran his hands gently up and down Lorelai's back, calming her down. Rolling her off of him, he felt himself slip from her warm heat. Pulling her body close, he snuggled into her. Running his fingers across her forehead, he lovingly brushes her sweaty locks aside. Smiling up at him, Lorelai asks teasingly, "Well, sailor. What's the review?"

He smirks and leans down to press a gentle kiss to her nose, "I'd say that was one hell of a hello, kitty."

Lorelai giggles and the sound is music to Luke's ears. She turns so her back is pressed against her chest. Luke wraps his around around her, holding her naked body close. Pulling the sheet up around them, he lovingly caresses the skin of her stomach. Fully sated, Lorelai succumbs to a blissful sleep, wrapped in the comfort of Luke's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Well, I lied about this being a one-shot lol. I was so inspired, I wrote out this little companion piece. Just to warn you, this is once again straight up smut, with pretty much no plot. It's gratuitous, indulgent, and perhaps a little unrealistic haha. If you are in the mood for some good old LL smut, hopefully this will do the trick.

Couple of notes. This is not set during any specific season, but Luke and Lorelai are in a loving, sex filled relationship ;) I do not mention birth control here, but if you are worried, Lorelai is on the pill and both are clean of STDs.

One more note, I'm going to continue to keep this marked as complete, however if the fancy strikes, I will continue to update this with more one-shots. I just don't want people expecting I'm going to update regularly.

As always I love reviews and I'm up for constructive criticism. If you have a critique, please tell me how I can improve, not just that it sucks or something like that lol. Anyway, enough of this author's note, on to the smut!

* * *

She stood in front of him, quivering under his smoldering gaze. He circled her naked body slowly, observing the way the pink collar graced her slim neck. The little Hello Kitty charm dangled at the hollow of her throat and he smiled at the perfection. Coming to a stop in front of her, he ran his eyes up her body. He took in the pink 4 inch heels, ran his eyes up her slim legs, and his pants tightened painfully when his eyes landed on her bare pussy. Continuing his journey upward, he took in her flat stomach and her perky breasts, topped with rosy pink nipples. She stood quietly in front of him, staring demurely at the floor. The only indication she knew he was looking at her body was the slightly flushed skin of her heaving chest. Leaning close to her, he whispered huskily into her ear, "Get on the bed."

Moisture pooled between her legs at his words and she hastened to comply with his demand. Sauntering over to the bed as sexily as she could, she climbed to the middle on her knees. She spread her legs, pressed her head to the mattress, and thrust her ass into the air enticingly. Her position left her pussy completely exposed to him and Luke could see it glistening with moisture. He trailed a single finger down her spine and he could feel her tremble beneath him. Smirking to himself, he reached out and gently traced a whisper of a line down her pussy with the tip of his index finger.

She let out a strangled moan at his delicate touch and he uttered a firm, "Quiet Lorelai."

He pulled her ass cheeks apart and licked a single stroke up her slit. Her whole body trembled as his warm tongue made contact with her dripping pussy. She couldn't help but let out a whimper and was rewarded with a light smack on her ass.

"Now, now, my kitty. I told you not to make a sound. I won't touch you if you keep making noise," Luke said, smiling at the affect his words had on her.

She swung her ass slightly in the air, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist the temptation. Once more, he brushed a single finger up her swollen folds, his finger instantly coated with the evidence of her arousal. Desperately, she pushed back against him, seeking more contact. The instant she moved, Luke withdrew his hand. Backing away and climbing off the bed, he left her alone, aching for more. Lorelai stayed frozen on the bed, her pussy throbbing with need. She panted heavily, the arousal coursing through her body. From somewhere behind her, she heard the sound of metal clinking and knew he was unbuckling his belt. Listening intently, she heard his shoes fall to the floor, quickly followed by the sound of his jeans. She kept her forehead pressed to the mattress, unable to see what he was doing. The bed shook as he moved to sit on the edge.

Running his fingers through her hair, he commanded quietly, "On the floor."

Her head shot up to find him staring down at her with lust in his eyes and she moved to kneel at his feet between his spread legs. Lifting her eyes, she came face to face with his straining erection. A tight knot began forming deep in her belly as she took in the mouthwatering sight of his rock hard cock in front of her. Luke reached out and ran his fingers through her hair once more, loving the way she shuddered at his touch.

"You know what to do," he said huskily.

Lorelai reached a hand out to grasp his cock, but froze when he lightly grabbed her wrist.

"Good kitties don't use their hands," he scolded gently.

Settling her hands on his thighs, Lorelai leaned forward and gently licked a line from the base of his cock to the head.

"Fuckkk..." Luke groaned.

Swirling her tongue around the head, she eagerly got to work. Luke's eyes fluttered shut in pleasure as she expertly used her mouth on him. She purred as she took his cock deeply down her throat and Luke groaned at the vibrations that surrounded his cock. Forcing his eyes open, he watched her blowing him. He reached out and caressed her cheek. At the feel of his hand on her cheek, Lorelai looked up to see him staring intensely down at her. Locking her eyes with his, she continued her ministrations.

Lorelai's entire body throbbed with need as she sucked on his cock. She could feel her arousal leaking out of her pussy as she kneeled before him. Slowly, she withdrew one of her hands from Luke's thigh and snaked it between her legs. She had just slipped a finger into her aching pussy when his voiced stopped her instantly.

"Bad kitty," Luke said firmly. "I didn't say you could touch yourself. If you want a treat, you'll be a good kitty, won't you."

Lorelai nodded enthusiastically around his cock, her big blue eyes staring up at him with need.

"Up on the bed," he said quietly, taking pity on her.

She released his cock with a wet pop and resumed her position face down on the bed on all fours. Luke stood back and ran his eyes over her prone body. Her ass was thrust tantalizingly in the air and he gave his cock a slow stroke as he looked at her pussy on display for him. Making a decision, he moved to the nightstand and pulled out a small bottle of lubricant he had purchased for this exact moment. Tossing it on the bed by her legs, he climbed behind her and trailed his finger along her leaking pussy. Swirling his finger around her entrance, he tested it gently. He smiled as his finger slipped in with ease. Agonizingly slow, he fucked her with a single finger.

"Please, Luke. Please," Lorelai whimpered, her voice full of need.

Luke slapped her ass and reminded her, "Remember, I said no talking."

Whimpering quietly, Lorelai rocked herself back on his finger. Her body trembled with tightly coiled desire.

"Good, kitty," Luke crooned as she fucked herself on his finger.

Slipping a second finger, and then a third, inside her, he pumped them in and out of her a bit faster. His other hand reached around and pinched her nipples, and earned him a strangled yelp. Gliding his hand down her front, he used a finger to gently circle her clit, while his other hand continued pumping into her.

Lorelai felt her orgasm rushing up on her as he played with her clit. She steadily fucked his hand, chasing the pleasure that was rushing through her. Her thighs trembled violently as her entire body was engulfed with pleasure. Luke could feel her pussy spasming around his finger as she climaxed intensely. He smiled as he listened to her whine quietly, knowing she was trying not to make a noise.

Slipping his fingers from her soaking pussy, he fondled her gently, easing her down from her high. Rising to his knees, he positioned himself behind her. Grasping his cock tightly in his hand, he rubbed the head teasingly along her folds. She whimpered once more and gently thrust her ass back onto his cock.

"You like that kitty?" He asked huskily. "Tell me what you want."

"Fuck me, please," she begged desperately. She rocked back again, seeking his cock.

"Does my little kitty want my cock in her pussy?" He asked her, teasing her entrance with the head of his cock.

"Please. Please, I need your cock," she whimpered.

Luke guided his cock to her entrance and gently began pressing into her. He watched entranced as his cock disappeared easily into her dripping pussy. He let out a load groan as her hot, wet walls enveloped him.

"Fuck, you feel so good," He said, holding his cock still inside her and allowing her to adjust to his size.

Impatiently, Lorelai began to fuck herself slowly on his cock. Her eyes fluttered shut as she pressed back and took his cock deep enough for his balls to press against her. Lorelai panted breathily as she continued fucking him.

Luke held himself still, allowing Lorelai some control. He loved the way she was working herself on his cock and the little panting noises she was making. He allowed her a few more strokes on her own before he grabbed her hips, pulling her back against him. He held her there, holding his cock deep inside her. She wiggled her ass against him and he gave her a light smack. Immediately, she stopped moving and held herself still.

It was amazing how much control Lorelai had given up the entire night. She was obeying his every command and he had never before felt quite so exhilarated at being the one in control.

Still holding her on his cock, he leaned over her and whispered into her ear, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Lorelai answered quietly, her heart pounding in excitement.

She never dreamed Luke would slip so easily into dominating her. Secretly, she had always fantasized about giving up her control. She had never felt comfortable enough with any of the other men she had been with to give herself over so completely. Luke, she trusted with her life.

Luke removed one of the hands holding her hips and reached down to grab the little bottle of lube he had placed beside her earlier. Still holding onto her, he began thrusting lazily in and out of her. Flicking the cap of the lube open with his thumb, he drizzled a small amount onto her asshole.

Lorelai gasped as the cold lube made contact with her puckered opening. Unconsciously, she tensed her muscle out of nervousness. Though her and Luke had talked about anal before, this was the first time he had tried anything.

Feeling her tense around him, Luke took a moment to stroke her back.

"I'm not going to hurt you, babe. Let me know at any time if you want me to stop," He whispered soothingly to her, momentarily dropping his role.

"Ok, I trust you," she said, releasing a breath and forcing herself to relax. She focused on the feeling of his hand running soothingly up and down her spine and relaxed into his touch.

Feeling her melt into him, Luke slowly began thrusting into her again. With one finger, he slowly swirled the lube around her opening. He did nothing more than ghost his finger around the edge of the puckered rim for several minutes.

Lorelai moaned happily as he continued fucking her slowly. Reaching under herself, she slowly swirled her finger around her clit.

Slowly, Luke began to apply a bit of pressure to her opening. When she didn't react, he took it as a sign to continue. Gently, he eased the tip of his finger into her ass. He held it there, giving her muscles a chance to adjust to the intrusion. Slowly, he withdrew it before lightly pressing it back inside. He continued teasing her opening and gradually felt the muscles relax.

While her fingers worked her clit, Lorelai tried to make sure she was staying relaxed. Luke was being so gentle with her and she trusted him completely. When his finger first slipped inside, she felt her opening stretch uncomfortably and a little painfully. The pain soon melted away and she returned her focus to the feeling of his cock gliding in and out of her.

Luke continued working his single finger into her ass, slowly easing past the first, then second, joint of his index finger. After several minutes of teasing, he finally buried his finger in her up to his knuckle. He let out a small groan as he felt how tightly her ass hugged his finger.

Lorelai felt a spark of pleasure unexpectedly run through her as Luke fully penetrated her with his finger. She felt so deliciously full. His cock filled her pussy and she felt the way her ass stretched to accommodate his finger.

Ever so slowly, Luke began gliding his finger in and out of her ass. The sight of his cock disappearing into her pussy and his finger disappearing into her ass nearly brought him over the edge. Feeling her muscles relax, Luke slipped his finger from her and pressed his thumb gently to her opening. It slid inside easily and he wiggled it around, eliciting a loud moan from Lorelai.

"Ohhhh...oh...Luke. Yes, fuck me Luke. Oh yesssss..." She cried.

Every nerve ending felt like it was on fire and the sensation of being filled so completely nearly overwhelmed her. She panted loudly, gasping, whining moans leaving her mouth as she began to meet Luke's thrusts. Her fingers worked her clit and she felt the telltale beginnings of her orgasm deep inside her.

Luke began pounding into her as he felt his balls begin to tighten. The sound of skin slapping together filled the room as did the sound of Lorelai moaning desperately. Concentrating, Luke managed to continue fucking her ass with his thumb even as he pounded her pussy with his cock.

Lorelai's orgasm roared through. The combined feeling of his cock pounding into her, the finger still fucking her ass, and her own stimulation of her clit produced a feeling she had never felt before. She cried out loudly, the hand touching her clit falling limply to the bed. Her thighs trembled and she struggled to keep from falling to the bed.

Slipping his thumb from her ass, Luke grasped her hips firmly in his hands and drilled into her. His balls slapped her pussy as he buried himself to the hilt with each powerful thrust. Lorelai limply allowed him to manhandle her body and couldn't help but let out one unending moan at the pleasure he was causing. A third orgasm unexpectedly ripped through her as Luke gave a final shout and held himself inside her, pumping her full of his hot seed.

Her trembling legs finally gave out from under her and she collapsed limply on the bed. Catching him unaware, Luke lost his balance and fell on her in a tangle of limbs. Scrambling to remove his weight from her body, he rolled over onto his back, panting heavily. Lorelai lay unmoving beside him, unable to will her limbs into motion.

Reaching a hand out and placing it on her back, Luke rubbed her sweaty skin with his thumb.

"Did my little kitty like her treat?" He asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Lorelai managed to move enough to snuggle into his side and lay her head on his chest. Drawing patterns with her finger on his skin, she purred, "We are definitely doing that again."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** I was inspired for a little addition for this story! This is a quick little one shot that takes place when the lights fade out at the end of "So...Good Talk." In my little fantasy, Luke and Lorelai get down and dirty immediately upon Luke coming in and kissing Lorelai. If you are looking for a reconciliation pic with lots of talking about their problems, this is NOT the chapter for you lol. Once again, this is pretty much smut with little plot. I should just make a blanket statement for all my stories that Lorelai is on the pill and they do not use condoms. Anyway, this one is a little shorter than the other chapters, but only because I'm assuming the sex was quick lol.

* * *

She sat there staring blankly at the TV, the coffee table littered with Chinese takeout containers, as Judy Garland sang her heart out in "A Star Is Born." Her heart clenched painfully as she listened to Judy belt out the words to "The Man That Got Away." Never had the words been so painful to listen to as they were now. Lost in the lyrics, she startled when she heard a knocking on the door.

Not bothering to pause the movie, she rose to her feet and pulled at her shirt as she made her way to the front door and turned the knob. Stunned to see Luke standing there, she only had seconds to process before he was striding through the door and pulling her in a fiery and passionate kiss. She stumbled slightly as he wrapped his arms around her, his tongue seeking and gaining entrance to her mouth. She slid her arms from where they were wrapped around his neck to his lower back where she pulled him tightly against her. His arousal pressed against her and she reached an arm out and slammed the still open front door shut. They kissed passionately, each unwilling to even come up for air. Dimly, Lorelai was aware of Judy Garland singing in the distance.

"Luke," she whispered, pulling herself away from him slightly.

"Shhh... don't talk," he growled before pulling her into another searing kiss.

Moisture pooled between her legs at his sultry tone and she once against lost herself in his kisses. Locked together, Luke began walking backwards and they both stumbled until Lorelai's back hit the wall. Placing his hands on either side of her head, he body towered overs hers. She slid her hands down his back, under his jacket, and into the waistband of his jeans. A loud moan was ripped from her mouth as his denim covered erection pressed against her insistently.

As they continued to kiss heatedly, Luke brought his hands to the zipper of her hoodie and unzipped it tortuously slow. Sliding his hands up under her thin tank top, he was delighted when his hands came in contact with her bare breasts. His thumbs grazed her nipples as he cupped her breasts in his hands. She moaned as her nipples hardened instantly at his touch. Her chest heaved as she breathed heavily.

"Luke..." she moaned loudly as he pinched her nipples playfully.

His hands slid down her torso and over the flat planes of her stomach and grasped the hem of her shirt, pulling it up over her breasts. Bending down he trailed a line of kisses up her stomach, pausing a moment to whirl his tongue around her bellybutton. Her hips thrusting against him caused a smile to cross his features and he continued his meandering journey until his mouth found her nipple. He tongue darted out of his mouth to swirl lazily around the hardened tip and she gasped at his touch.

"Oh...yesss..." she sighed out, her eyes fluttering shut as she leaned heavily against the wall.

His tongue assaulted her nipples, licking and biting at them until she begged him to stop. His hand slid down an unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. Not bothering to slide her jeans off yet, he braced one hand on the wall by Lorelai's head while the other slipped into the front of her panties. As his fingers slipped between her folds, Lorelai moaned into his mouth and thrust her hips up against him.

Breaking their heated kiss, he growled, "Patience, my little kitty."

Lorelai nodded mutely as his middle finger circled her clit before dipping down and slipping inside her. She sighed as he began thrusting his finger lazily in and out of her, the palm of his hand grinding against her with every thrust. She panted heavily as he slipped a second finger inside her and continued pumping. He pressed his body up against hers and she was grateful for the wall holding her up. He leaned down and trailed a line of kisses up her jaw, before nibbling on her earlobe.

Her legs trembled beneath her as her orgasm ripped through her and left her panting for breath. Luke slipped his fingers from inside her but continued to tease her folds lightly as she came down from her high.

"Wow," she panted and then whispered a quiet "come here."

She pulled him into a tight hug, then let her hands trail down his back, cupping his ass in her hands. His erection ground against her as they kissed. Breaking their kiss, she looked deeply into his eyes before she slid her hands down his stomach and undid his pants. In a reversal of roles, it was now her turn to reach into his boxers and grab his rock hard length in her hand. Now it was his turn for his eyes to flutter shut in ecstasy as she smoothed the moisture that had collected on the tip down his shaft and pumped his erection slowly in her fist.

He groaned as her hand reached down farther and fondled his balls before once again sliding up and down the silky skin of his cock. With her other hand, she attempted to pull his jeans down, but failed. Giggling, she withdrew her hand from his boxers and yanked his jeans and boxers down around his ankles.

"Your turn," Luke whispered huskily and pulled her jeans and panties down in one swift motion.

She stepped out of them and pulled Luke back against her. Her hand slipped between them and once again grabbed his cock. Lifting her leg up and wrapping it around his hip and thigh, she guided his cock to her entrance. Luke took his cock and gently pressed it to her opening, easing inside of her inch by inch. He paused to let her adjust to him inside her before gently pulling halfway out and thrusting back in.

Lorelai moaned loudly at the sensation of his cock filling her so completely, "Fuck..."

Luke slipped his hands down to grasp her ass and hoisted her up against the wall. His biceps strained as he held there. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he thrust into her. Her body slid up and down the wall with each powerful thrust coming from Luke. She tightened her legs around him, reveling in the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of her. Lorelai moaned loudly as Luke changed his angle ever so slightly and found her g-spot.

"Yes...fuck..." she panted into his ear.

Luke groaned at the heat surrounding him. Her pussy was so slick and wet, his cock slid in an out with ease. The closeness of their bodies created such an intimate feeling amongst the frenzied passion that his orgasm approached quickly. The sound of skin slapping together filled the room as Luke began thrusting harder and faster. Lorelai tensed around him and let out a loud cry as her orgasm washed over her. He felt her walls pulsing around his cock and his own orgasm quickly followed. They stayed pressed together for a moment, Lorelai enjoying the feeling of his cock still pressed inside her. She dropped her legs to the ground and Luke's cock slid out of her, causing Lorelai to whimper quietly at the loss.

They both stood there for a moment, panting quietly. Suddenly cold, Lorelai looked around for her pants as Luke awkwardly pulled his own pants up from where they were bunched around his ankles. Blushing under the heat of his gaze, Lorelai slipped her panties and jeans back on and wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling exposed.

"So, um, that was..." Lorelai trailed off helplessly.

Luke reached a hand out and grabbed her arms. He stood squarely in front of her, his eyes looking deeply into hers. Uncomfortable, Lorelai looked away and glanced down at her feet.

"Hey," Luke whispered and reached a hand out to cup her jaw and brought her eyes up to meet his.

She interrupted him quickly, afraid to hear him say out loud what they just did was a mistake, "It's ok Luke... it was just the heat of the moment. We can just forget about it."

"I don't want to forget about it. I came here to tell you I messed up. I love you Lorelai," said Luke earnestly.

He leaned forward and brushed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you too," Lorelai whispered as her voice trembled with emotion.

A tear slipped from the corner of her eye and made its way down her cheek and Luke reached his thumb out and gently wiped it away.

"We have a lot to talk about, but for tonight, let's just forget about all of that," he said quietly as he lead her into the living room.

As he guided her to the couch, Lorelai suddenly realized that "A Star Is Born" was still playing on the tv. Lorelai curled up against Luke and he played with her hair as they watched the rest of the movie in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I'm alive and back again for a very dirty little one shot. I don't have any specific episode in mind, so you can use your imagination. As with all my other one shots, this is pretty much just pure smut, with no plot. It jumps right in pretty fast, so use your imagination to decide what came first. Most likely, dinner and a movie at the Black, White, and Read Theater. This chapter will incorporate some elements that some people may find unrealistic to the characters, but I'm a firm believer/dreamer that Luke and Lorelai had a very active, enthusiastic, and experimental sex life.

Special shout out to my very best friend in the whole wide world who provided the inspiration for this dirty little number. You know who you are and thanks so much girl!

* * *

Lorelai's back smashed against the door as Luke gently pushed her back against it. A moan was ripped from her throat as he captured her lips in a searing kiss. Her hands traveled up and down his back, feeling the muscles on his back rippling under her touch. She slipped her hands down and grabbed his denim clad ass, pulling his body more tightly against her. His cock throbbed between them, trapped in his jeans. They kissed heatedly for several more minutes before Luke slipped his hands between them and grabbed the hem of her dress. In one smooth move, he pulled her dress up and over her head, Lorelai lifting her arms to assist him.

"You weren't wearing a bra?" Luke choked out, upon seeing her standing there in only a pair of lacy, navy blue panties.

"Nope, didn't need one with this dress," she replied, smiling cheekily at him.

"I can't believe you haven't been wearing a bra all night," he groaned, his hands immediately finding her breasts, hefting their weight in his hands.

She shivered as her now naked back made contact with the cold glass of the door she was once again pressed up against.

Luke nibbled her ear playfully, swirling his tongue around the lobe before biting it gently.

"I have something for you," he whispered huskily into her ear.

She traced her fingers along the hard ridge of his cock and sucked her bottom lip between her teeth seductively, "Is it what I think it is?"

He chuckled and said huskily, "That's for later, if you're good."

A deep throbbing grew in her belly at the implication of his words. She watched him quizzically as he sauntered over to the closet and grabbed a small box that had been hidden on the top shelf. He paused in front of her, the box grasped tightly in his hands.

"I thought we could try something new tonight," he said, a hint of uncertainty coloring his voice.

"Well, they do say its never too late to teach an old kitty new tricks," she teased him and opened the box.

Her eyes flew to his as she laid eyes upon what was in the box.

"We…we… don't have to use it if you don't want to," Luke stammered out.

Lorelai leaned forward and nuzzled her face into his neck and kissed along his jawline.

"Kitty wants to play," she breathed into his ear.

Luke's cock strained painfully in his jeans at her husky tone. Reaching into the box, he removed the slim piece of baby pink leather. The gold bell tinkled as he clasped the collar around her neck and his eyes fell to the shiny gold letters that spelled out "Kitten."

"Meow," she said and looked demurely at the floor.

She held out her arms and watched as Luke placed padded leather cuffs around her wrists that matched the pink of the collar wrapped around her neck. He checked the fit of the cuffs, ensuring they were fit comfortably and not too tight.

He caressed her cheek lightly with his fingers and looked into her eyes, "Is this ok?"

She nodded, never once breaking eye contact. He slapped her on the ass lightly and whispered, "On the bed, arms over your head."

Moisture pooled between her legs as she hastened to comply. The bell at her throat jingled merrily and her stomach fluttered in anticipation. They had experimented a little with Luke taking control, but she had never been tied up by him or anyone else.

She stretched languorously on the bed, her arms raised above her head. She watched him as he quickly undressed and her mouth watered as his stiff cock jutted proudly into the air as he walked over to the bed. Her body arched off the bed as he ran a hand up her stomach and caressed her silky skin. A small whine escaped her lips and she pushed her breasts into the air, just begging for Luke to touch them. He chuckled softly as his hand left her skin to tether the cuffs around her wrists to the bed.

Luke moved and knelt between her legs, grasping her panties and easing them down her legs. His mouth watered as he took in the sight of her glistening pussy. His eyes travelled up her body, past the tightly furled peaks of her nipples, to where her hands were cuffed to the bed. The sight of her spread out so helplessly nearly drove him wild and it took all the restraint he possessed to keep from plunging his cock into her soaking pussy.

Sliding his hands under her thighs, he brought her legs over his shoulders. Now, he had complete access to her waiting pussy. He tongued her clit gently, reveling in the soft moans and whimpers coming from her. He teased her mercilessly, gently suckling and nibbling at her until she writhed with tightly coiled pleasure. A sheen of sweat covered her body and her muscles trembled - her calves tensing as they wrapped around his back, her arms straining against the cuffs, and her toes curling - her entire body thrummed with pleasure

"Please Luke, please," she whimpered as she thrust her hips into the air.

Luke smiled into her sex and continued his light ministrations. He had been teasing her for what seemed like an hour, bringing her to the edge of orgasm and backing away before she could tumble over the edge. His face was soaked from her juices and they ran down his chin, mixing with his saliva.

Ever so slowly, he used his index finger and gently circled her opening. She moaned loudly at the sensation and desperately tried to grind against him. Deciding to finally give in, he slipped his finger inside her. It slipped easily into her dripping pussy and he could feel her warm, wet walls hugging his finger.

"Ohhh...yes..." she moaned loudly, enjoying the sensation of his finger gliding smoothly in and out of her.

"You like that?" Luke whispered huskily.

"More, please," she begged desperately.

The single digit teased her and left her desperate and aching for more, for the fullness that only Luke's thick cock inside her could bring. Luke slipped his finger from her and chuckled as she whined at the loss. Before she could protest too much, he quickly thrust two fingers inside her and continued fucking her. Her body trembled and her breath came in short pants.

"Please...please" she managed to pant between moans.

Luke sucked her clit into his mouth and suckled on it gently, something he knew drove Lorelai wild. Lorelai's orgasm ripped through her as Luke finally allowed her to climax and she gave a shout of pleasure. The edging she had endured caused an orgasm so intense, she bucked wildly against him, pressing her feet to the mattress and thrusting her hips into the air.

He slipped his fingers from her and grabbed her hips, gently pressing them down to the bed. He gently licked her slit, avoiding her throbbing and sensitive clit. As her breathing slowed and she relaxed into the pillows, he crawled up the bed and hovered over her. She gazed up at him through heavily lidded eyes and smiled softly at him. He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss and Lorelai moaned at the taste of herself on his lips.

"I love you," Lorelai whispered throatily.

Luke chuckled, "You love me or you love what I just did?"

"If there were an Olympic sport for that, you would win the gold medal for sure," she said with a giggle.

She arched her body off the bed, her arms straining against the cuffs. As much as she enjoyed the thrill of being restrained, she missed being able to run her hands along to hard planes of Luke's body. Her fingers itched to feel the hard planes of his abs, to stroke his thick cock.

"Do you want me to undo the cuffs?"

"I want to touch you," she whispered.

Luke smiled down at her and gently unbuckled the cuffs from around her wrists. Immediately, her hands were everywhere, sliding along his back, squeezing his ass, running through his hair. She couldn't get enough of him.

"I need you," she murmured.

Luke gazed at her lovingly and peppered her face with soft kisses. He let out a quiet groan as Lorelai's hand snaked between them and grasped his cock. It was rock hard and pulsed with need, moisture oozing from the tip. She rubbed the tip along her folds, coating the head with the juices still leaking from her pussy. Ever so slowly, Luke began pushing into her waiting heat. Inch by inch he eased in, withdrawing almost all the way before sliding in a little further each time. Lorelai whined in frustration, wanting to feel him all the way sheathed inside her. Finally, he slid all the way inside, his balls nested comfortably against her body.

"Yes…" Lorelai groaned in ecstasy.

It was if they were made for each other. Luke's cock filled her perfectly, his thickness stretching her in just the right way. Her eyes fluttered shut and they both paused to revel in the feeling of finally being joined as one. In one agonizingly slow motion, Luke withdrew his cock until the tip just barely remained inside her. He paused for a moment, unable to resist teasing her just a little bit more.

"Please," she whimpered.

Luke paused a moment more, then slid home in one smooth motion, burying himself to the hilt. This time, it was Luke who let out a groan at the feeling of her warm, wet walls hugging him perfectly. Together, they set a soft, comfortable rhythm. Luke glided in and out while Lorelai met him thrust for thrust. They locked eyes as they made love, drowning in desire for one another. Their bodies rocked together for what seemed like hours, neither wanting things to end. When Luke could take the pressure no more, he began increasing his pace. Lorelai began letting out soft little moans and whimpers, fueling the desire flooding through Luke. He thrust into her harder, withdrawing his cock almost entirely before plunging back into her. Panting and moaning filled the air, each of them hurtling towards the finish line.

With one last thrust, Luke held himself inside her as his warm seed filled her. Lorelai moaned as she broke apart with him, her orgasm seeming to engulf her body from head to toe. Luke rested his forehead against hers, breathing heavily. He however over her, unwilling to move and lose the connection between them. Finally, his cock softened and slipped out, leaving a dribble of cum in its wake. Luke collapsed to the side of her and propped his head on his arm as he looked at Lorelai. She turned her head and smiled at him.

"That was… amazing," she said softly.

He rolled onto his back and brought her over to nestle up against his side. Lorelai rested her head on his chest, her fingers running through the soft hair on his chest, their legs tangled together.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** I'm back with another update. Fair warning, this one is _quite_ a bit kinkier than any other chapter I've posted, so if you aren't into that kind of stuff, you have been warned! I wrote this chapter for my friend who requested I write something involving pain and Luke controlling Lorelai's orgasms (thanks girl, loved the idea!). So, if that doesn't sound like something you'd be interested in, skip this chapter! Otherwise, if you are intrigued by those ideas, forge ahead and get ready for some smut lol. Anyway, I find it lots of fun to explore this potential side of Luke and Lorelai's relationship so there will probably be more chapters written on this theme lol.

* * *

Her thighs trembled with fatigue and her body was covered in a sheen of sweat.

"Please Luke, please," she sobbed out.

The second she opened her mouth, the vibrator was removed and she whined at the loss. The crop whistled through the air and a resounding smack echoed throughout the room as it landed on her already red ass.

"What did I tell you?" Luke said sternly.

"Not to talk," she whispered.

"And?" He asked as he landed another blow to her ass.

Lorelai bit back a cry and breathed deeply through her nose, "If I talked, to call you Sir."

"Good kitty," he crooned and once more pressed the vibrator against her clit.

She jerked at the contact and panted heavily as pleasure surged through her. Her chest heaved and she concentrated heavily on holding her orgasm at bay; she didn't know how much longer she could hold out. The welts on her ass burned, but the pain help keep her mind focused on something other than cumming.

With one hand, Luke held the vibrator firmly against her clit and used the other hand to alternate smacking each rosy red ass cheek. Desperate little whimpers escaped Lorelai's mouth as he landed each smack.

"That's my little kitty," he said, switching from spanking her to soothing her red skin with his hands.

Lorelai's body twitched and shuddered as she felt her orgasm building deep in her belly. Desperately, she tried to fend it off, multiplying numbers in her head in an attempt to distract herself. Despite her efforts, her orgasm roared through her. Her body bucked against her bonds and a strangled cry emerged from her lips.

She squeezed her eyes tightly shut in defeat. Luke had told her she wasn't allowed to cum without his permission.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered.

The vibrator was removed from her clit and all she heard was silence. Her body trembled in anticipation and nerves. They hadn't discussed what her punishment might be for breaking the rules, but any minute, she expected to feel the harsh sting of the crop on her ass.

A hand reached out and grabbed her jaw. She averted her eyes, not wanting to see the disappointment she was sure she would see.

"Look at me," he commanded. "What did I tell you?"

Hesitantly, she locked eyes with his, "You told me not to cum..."

He looked at her, unblinking.

"...Sir." She added hastily.

"I'm very disappointed in you, my little kitty. You disobeyed me. Are you ready for your punishment?"

"Yes, Sir," she said meekly.

He moved out of her line of sight and she took a deep breath in anticipation. Expecting to hear the whistle of the crop and the resulting sting, she was startled when she heard the buzzing of the vibrator instead. Before she could question what he was doing, the vibrator was pressed against her clit and she sank into the pleasure that washed over her.

"Since my little kitty came without permission, I'm now giving you permission to cum," he said.

Confusion filled Lorelai at his words, but she was soon distracted by the feelings coursing through her. Her muscles tensed and trembled at the pleasure that engulfed her body. The ropes bit into her delicate skin as she strained against them, the sounds of heavy breathing filling the air.

Minutes passed and she felt the familiar tightening deep in her belly that signaled another orgasm was building. The heavy breathing turned to moans of pleasure and she gave a small cry as she orgasm for the second time, her insides pulsing rhythmically.

"Good girl, good kitty," Luke praised as he gave her a few light smacks on her ass.

Instead of removing the vibrator like she expected him to, Luke kept it pressed firmly against her clit. Lorelai shifted in her bonds as the vibrations continued pulsing against her hypersensitive little nub. The pleasure soon began to ebb and a slight burning took its place. She wriggled, desperately trying to find some relief from the vibrator, which now felt like more of an instrument of torture than pleasure.

Luke's hand came down with a resounding smack, 3 times in quick succession, "Stop it."

Lorelai froze instantly, her ass smarting. She bit her lip hard to keep from crying out. The vibrator buzzed along annoyingly, relentlessly. A whine slipped past her lips and a single tear leaked out of the corner of her eye. Her mouth formed the word please, but she dared not speak. Instead, she remained quiet, waiting to see what Luke would do. How long would he keep playing with her?

The burning on her clit began to fade and she once again felt the familiar stirring deep inside her. A stream of moans filled the air and her thighs tensed and relaxed as another orgasm approached. Her body jerked as her third orgasm of the night rushed through her. And once again, Luke kept the little vibrator firmly pressed against her clit as she bucked through her orgasm.

She panted heavily, trying to catch her breath as her feelings overwhelmed her. Pleasure mixed with pain and more tears began leaking from her eyes. Every nerve ending in her body tingled and her clit burned. She wanted to cry out that she was sorry - sorry she had disobeyed Luke. She wanted to beg him to stop, that she'd had enough. But something inside her kept her quiet. They had discussed things like safe words and limits and Lorelai knew the second she uttered her word, Luke would stop, untie her, and cuddle with her. But that same part of her that kept quiet was also causing a heady mix of pleasure. She was deep in her head, completely under Luke's spell.

The buzzing continued and she realized she felt another orgasm approaching. It was on her before she even knew what was happening. Her body spasmed and a hoarse cry left her lips. Sweat covered her body and every muscle trembled violently with fatigue. The spark of pleasure her orgasm brought faded quickly, replaced only by pain.

He didn't stop.

She sniffled as tears and snot mixed together and ran down her face. She wanted to please Luke so bad it hurt. Light spanks rained down on her ass and her cries intensified. Time had completely ceased to exist. She didn't know how long they'd been at this game, nothing existed for Lorelai except Luke, the vibrator, and the spanking. Although the spanks with his hand weren't very hard, the crop he'd used liberally earlier had left bruises that were already beginning to purple.

Her clit throbbed and burned. It was too much. Too much pleasure. Too much pain. She didn't know if she had it in her to keep going. She was exhausted. Instead of straining against the bonds that held her tightly, she melted into them. Fatigue overwhelmed her, every muscle crying out for relief from being held in one position for so long. Tears flooded her cheeks and she was openly sobbing.

A hand was rubbing up and down her back, soothing her.

Distantly, she heard him speaking.

"One more, Lorelai. You're doing so good. You're such a good little kitty."

She felt and simultaneously heard Luke turn the vibrator up to a higher setting. She cried out at the intensity of the feeling. Her exhausted body bucked against the ropes before sinking into them. Deep, sobbing breaths filled the room as she struggled to catch her breath. Her body pulsed, red hot, and her hair clung to her forehead, sweat dripping off her body.

Incoherent moans filled the room as Luke turned the vibration higher. Her body coiled tightly, every nerve ending on fire. She exploded with an intensity that she had never felt before. The ropes cut deep into her skin as her body writhed in pleasure.

Mercifully, Luke removed the vibrator and turned it off.

"I'm so proud of you," he said, running his hands all over her body.

Gently, he began undoing the complicated series of knots that had held her body in position. Each limb was massaged as it was relaxed from its rope prison. She laid quietly where he placed her, her heart thudding in her chest. Blood rushed through her ears and everything had a blurry feel to it. Dimly, she was aware of Luke wiping her body down with a washcloth and he manipulated her leaden limbs as he needed to clean her up.

She drifted in a haze of euphoria and exhaustion, too fatigued to move. The bed dipped and she flinched slightly in surprise as she felt Luke's hand gliding smoothly across her back. Her body melted into the bed as Luke began smoothing the lotion all over her back and shoulders. He massaged her vigorously, thumbs pressing into the knots littering her sore shoulders. She let out a moan as his hands ghosted across the burning skin of her ass cheeks, the cold lotion soothing the pain away. The tension disappeared from her muscles as he continued rubbing and massaging her.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear as his hands continued working their magic on her muscles.

Luke chuckled as he hear Lorelai slur out something that sounded like "I love you too."

With one last rub, he placed a series of kisses across her back and then lay down beside her. Gently, he gathered her in his arms, pulling her naked body flush against his. He held her tightly in his arms, whispering words of love and praise into her ear. She melted into him, completely boneless in his arms. When she had regained some energy, she turned herself over so she could bury her face in his chest. In this new position, Luke peppered her face with kisses, rubbing his hands up and down her back as he worshipped her.

Sleepily, she blinked her eyes open and focused her gaze on his.

"I love you, Luke."

"I love you too."


End file.
